


Lighten up, Buttercup!

by soberstars



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, M/M, Prudence tries Halloween, References to Smut, Trick or Treating, and likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberstars/pseuds/soberstars
Summary: Prudence has never gone trick or treating. It's time she tried it.





	Lighten up, Buttercup!

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first caos fic! it's just a little thing I thought of with the help of my friends on twitter and thought I'd share! hope u like it

Prudence never understood mortal traditions. Yes, many of them she learnt about in school, for example Christmas and Easter, but Halloween she never got. You’d think as a witch, she’d be an expert, but in reality, the only thing she knew is that people watch low-budget horror movies, read chilling stories and have a weird obsession with pumpkins. So, the day Sabrina invited her trick or treating, she was kind of thrilled.

“It’s my last Halloween as a child, you have to come!” The blonde insisted earlier that week, and Prudence pretended to put up a fight about it, but agreed nonetheless. She was a little excited.

So, after a long debate, Sabrina, Prudence, Harvey and Nick (whom already had a “cool” costume idea in mind by then, apparently, though later it was revealed that it wasn’t as cool as they thought) settled on a time and place to meet up at on the 31st of October. 

Prudence chose to go as a cheerleader, while Sabrina used her Aunt Zelda’s old clothes and went as Audrey Hepburn. The pair walked together to the book store downtown, where the two boys were waiting for them.

“What are you two supposed to be?” Prudence asked, while Sabrina was holding back a laughter.

“I’m the ketchup,” said Nick, pointing to his ridiculous costume, “And I’m the mayo,” finished Harvey while doing those embarrassing jazz-hands thing mortals seem to enjoy so much. 

“You guys are so adorable. Aren’t they, Prudence?” Sabrina asked, smiling. The Weird Sister wasn’t sure if the blonde was being serious or not. 

“Certainly. You two, dressed as condiments, incredibly amusing. Will you be wearing these all night?” The judgement was evident in her voice, but none of them seemed to pay too much attention to it. 

"Of course, that's what Halloween's all about! Lighten up, buttercup!" Suddenly, Harvey was lifted up off the ground by an invisible force and his first instinct was to kick the air under him.

"Call me buttercup again and you won't live to see tomorrow," Prudence threatened, Sabrina instantly going to break her spell with the help of Nick.

"You threaten him again and you won't need to be Queen of The Feast for people to eat you," came Nick's answer. 

Yeah, so the tension between the two was still there. After Sabrina signed The Book of The Beast, her and Harvey parted ways, both of them found comfort in somebody. Somebodies. Prudence and Nick. Both learned the story of the two young lovers, and both blamed the other party. Of course, Harvey and Sabrina were unbothered, both knowing they were better off as friends. But Prudence and Nick? The two used every opportunity they could to trash Sabrina or Harvey in the beginning, but after a while it evolved into a catfight amongst themselves. 

A sudden laughter erupted. Everyone looked questioningly to Harvey.

"What's your problem, mortal?" Prudence asked.

"You two have no idea how ridiculous it is to see a bottle of ketchup and a cheerleader argue," Harvey managed to get out between fits of laughs. Sabrina broke at this, giggling like a lunatic. Soon enough, the tension was gone and everyone was put in a better mood, even Prudence. 

"Shall we?" asked Nick.

"We shall," replied Harvey, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Hours later the gang collapsed on the couch in the Spellman house, all four exhausted from going from house to house all night. 

"I can't believe kids actually enjoy this," Prudence stated, taking a sip from the tea Hilda prepared for them.

"It's very entertaining, actually," Ambrose said from the stairs, and all eyes turned towards him. "The very first time Sabrina went trick or treating was with Harvey when they were what? 10, maybe. Harvey was having a full-on rage at the fact that Sabrina lived 10 years without going out to beg for candy. It was hilarious. He threw a full fit and wanted to confront her aunts about it. Not gonna lie, if it hadn't been for the fact that he wasn't aware there were witches out in the world, we would've considered taking his threats seriously, but seeing as every single time he came over and his shoes were magically tidier when he left an hour later, or his ripped scarf was sewn and he never noticed, we knew we had nothing to fear," Ambrose finished, sitting down next to Harvey.

"I still can't believe I haven't noticed. Sometimes the overall scent of my coat was different but never for a second did I consider what could have changed it in the few minutes I spent here, waiting for 'Brina."

"Clueless fool," said Prudence, receiving a kick on the shin from Nick. "What, my tone was totally fond, wasn't it, love?" she asked, looking towards Sabrina.

"We're gonna have to work on that, babe," replied Sabrina and leaned closer to Prudence when she noticed she was murmuring something under her breath, "What's that, dear? A hex? Come on, what are you, five? Face your problems like a big girl. Say it to my face." The arguing started, both throwing empty threats at each other.

"Oh, Satan. They're at it again. This is gonna end up as angry sex again, won't it?" Harvey asked, searching Nick's eyes.

"You jealous? I bet I could do something to make you mad," Nick said and Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I have 4 different answer to this, all of which involve a week-long hex, so I'm gonna leave you to it instead. Use a condom and all that," Ambrose clapped his hands on Harvey and Nick's shoulders and skipped up the stairs. 

"Still not up for a foursome?" Asked Nick, desperately looking up at Harvey.

"Sorry baby, but no. But we could do something tonight?" Harvey suggested and Nick smiled.

"Won't even take me out first, huh?"

"Oh, but I will," said Sabrina, standing up. "good bye, boys. Have a very safe and eventful evening, eat all that candy off of each other's bodies. Love you, bye!" The door slammed close after the boys were pushed outside and Sabrina leaned against it, sighing deeply.

"Ten bucks they're gonna do it in the costumes," Prudence challenged.

"I'll get proof for fifteen, without using any kind of magic."

"Deal. Now, that gorgeous pearl in your neck could be fixed with a spell, right?" Prudence asked and Sabrina smiled.

"I can live without it for a few hours, I guess." At this, Prudence stood up and closed the distance between her and Sabrina, and tenderly kissed her.

"Then let me rip it off of you," Prudence whispered in the blonde's ear and started caressing the soft skin of her girlfriend's neck.

"Gladly."


End file.
